Golden Melody
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Update- Naruto ngaku seme? Apakah Sasuke percaya gitu aja ya? SasuNaru. warn: AU, yaoi, bla bla. Don't like, don't read it! Ocee...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yei para reader… kalian pada kangan sama aku ngga nih? ^reader:nggak^ -author pundung-

Ok, ini fic baruku ^dijitak Yuki^ (Yuki: lo bukannya urusin fic yang satunya!)

Hehehe… gomen ( _ _ ) soalnya ini cerita udah terngiang-ngiang diotak saya!

Yasud, daripada ntar fic ini berjamur, mending dipublih…. Iya toh!

Yosh… baca aja ya ^ ^

******* ( ^ ^ ) ***** **

"Se…senpai," ujar seorang gadis dengan gugup.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 1-2 Konohagakuen. Gadis manis ini akan menembak kakak kelasnya. Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal amat sangat dingin disekolah

"A…aku menyukaimu…maukah kau jadi pacarku," Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tidak"

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Hinata, jelas'kan?" pemuda itupun berjalan dan meninggalkan gadis bernama Hinata tersebut sendirian.

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

**Disclamer: Apakah komik Naruto judulnya SasuNaru? Bukan? Kalau begitu Naruto bukan punya saya. Dia milik my tousan Masashi Kishimoto ^dilempar telor busuk seantero negri^**

**Genre: Seperti biasanya. Romance and General**

**Pairing: SasuNaru again…**

**Rated: T *lagi* -author keliatan begonya karena nggak bisa bikin M –**

**Warning: Minim pendeskripsian, Sho-ai, B.L, AR,Typos tapi diusahain misstypo, Ooc.**

**Yang paling penting DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!**

**Golden Melody Cheppi 1: prolog**

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berumur 16 tahun kelas XI-1 IPA di sekolah elit Konohagakuen adalah anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, pengusaha sukses yang memiliki lebih dari 30 perusahaan di hampir seluruh Asia dan Eropa. Ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina meninggal saat Naruto berumur 1 tahun. Ayahnya, Minato jarang kerumah karena sibuk mengurusi berbagai perusahaannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa kesepian dirumah dan menjadi orang yang dingin dan pemdiam. Di sekolah, Naruto tidak memiliki seorangpun sahabat. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya, mereka semua adalah penjilat yang hanya melihat serta memandangnya sebagai penerus keluarga Namikaze. Tidak ada yang berteman dengan dia dengan sungguh-sungguh, itulah pikirannya. Hanya satu orang yang dekat dengan dia, teman? Entahlah, Naruto menganggap pemuda Sabaku Gaara itu apanya. Yang pasti, hanya pemuda Sabaku itu yang bisa ngobrol dengannya di sekolah serta diperbolehkan kerumah Naruto.

NORMAL POV

Setelah meninggalkan taman belakang tersebut. Naruto berjalan ketempat favoritnya, atap sekolah.

Saat berjalan, Naruto melihat banyak para fans girlnya yang meneriakan serta memuja namanya seperti

'Kyaa~ Naruto-sama'

'Naruto-sama tetap keren seperti biasanya' dan teriakan lainnya yang mampu memecahkan gunung.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi mereka semuanya.

'Menyebalkan.' batinnya.

Saat ini, memang saat dimana para murid untuk istirahat. Maka tidak heran, terlihat banya orang yang berlalu-lalang dikoridor kelas. Hal yang paling Naruto nggak suka 'ramai'.

Ceklek!

Saat pintu dibuka, hal pertama yang menyapa Naruto adalah hembusan angin. 'Sepertinya, akan mulai memasuki musim semi,' batin Naruto.

Naruto sangat menyukai tempat ini, tempat yang menurutnya bisa dekat dengannya, 'surga'. Dia ingin sekali kesana.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda istirahat usai telah belalu, Namun hal itu tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Sampai sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"Naru…" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa disini? Kau mau bolos?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan ucapan orang tersebut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Gaara."

"…"

"…"

"Ayo kembali kekelas…." kata Gaara sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Namun…

"Hei Gaara…"

Gaara berhenti melangkah saat Naruto menyebut namanya, dan langsung berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Apa…"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan ingin bunuh diri?"

"Hn…?" sepertinya Gaara belum terlalu mengerti dengan yang apa Naruto katakan.

"Aku merasa bosan dengan hidup ini," Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah pembatas atap sekolah yang tingginya hanya 1 meteran.

"Apa dengan cara mati, aku akan senang?" Tanya Naruto lagi, mungkin pertanyaan tadi lebih tepat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Naruto tadi. Mati? Kenapa dia berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Gaarapun berjalan kearah Naruto yang kini sedang duduk dipembatas pagar dengan badan kearah depan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya!" bentak Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto memutar badannya sehingga sekarang dia menghadap Gaara yang sedang memandangnya tajam. Mengerti maksud Gaara, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Terjun dari sini…" sambil menunjuk kebawah

"Apa aku bisa mati?"

Karena merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir pada teman masa kecilnya itu, Gaara menarik tangan Naruto yang sepertinya akan melakukan hal bodoh. Sehingga Naruto yang tidak siap dengan gerakan itupun terjatuh dalam pelukan Gaara.

"He… hei!" Naruto ingin protes pada kelakuan Gaara yang seenaknya memeluknya itu. Tapi diurungkan niatnya saat Gaara malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu lagi Naru…" bisik Gaara ditelinga Naruto dengan lirih.

"Kau berharga bagiku… mengerti!" lanjutnya. Masih dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf…" kata Naruto sambil masih tetap dipeluk oleh Gaara. Sepertinya Naruto merasa nyaman saat seperti ini.

***** ( ^ ^ ) *****

DITEMPAT LAIN

-Bandara Narita-

"Kita sudah sampai Sasuke…" kata seseorang yang memiliki tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata tersebut. Dia memakai baju berwarna Merah dengan gambar tengkorak didepannya. Suigetsu, itulah namanya.

"Hn…" hanya kata itu yang dikatakan oleh seorang pria dengan model pantat bebek atau mungkin unggas tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kia pergi dari L.A ke Jepang tidak bilang-bilang dengan Itachi?" Tanya Suigetsu pada pemuda pantat bebek tersebut.

"Tidak akan ketahuan selama kau tidak membocorkan padanya"

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

SKIP TIME

"Tadaima…" seru seseorang.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah mewah tersebut.

Setiap hari selalu begitu, Naruto selalu sendirian dirumah itu. Ayahnya tidak pernah ada waktu untuk menemaninya setiap waktu. hari ini, Iruka paman Naruto sedang pergi. jadi hanya Naruto yang berada disini.

"Hah… lebih baik aku main tempat itu saja."

TAMAN

NARUTO POV

'Akhirnya sampai juga disini' batinku.

Akupun duduk diayunan usang disudut taman tersebut. Ayunan itu sudah lama berada ditaman ini. Jika sedang merasa bosan ataupun sedih. Aku pasti akan kesini, hanya sendirian…

Kemudian, aku mulai mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan.

Waktu ternyata sudah lama berlalu sejak saat itu, kataku sambil melihat awan mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan lebat hari ini.

"Sai…" kataku mengucap namanya.

Ya… nama seseorang yang kucintai dari dulu sekaligus teman masa kecilku dulu. Dulu…

FLASHBACK

10 tahun lalu…

"Hiks… hiks…" isak seorang bocah laki-laki disudut taman sendirian, itulah Naruto. Chibi Naruto sedang menangis dibawah ayunan tersebut.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba datang seorang yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya. Ditangan bocah tersebut, terdapat 2 es krim rasa cokelat.

"Mau…?" Tanya bocah itu pada Naruto.

Narutopun melihat laki-laki baik hati tersebut. Diapun mengambil es krim yang ditawarkannya.

"Namaku Sai," sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bocah yang bernama Sai itu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Naruto…" ucap chibi Naruto dengan masih sedikit terisak.

Saipun bertanya pada chibi Naruto itu, sebab kenapa ia menangis. Tapi, baru bertanya, Naruto malah menangis keras lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hiks… nggak ada yang hiks, mau bermain denganku hiks…" aku chibi Naruto.

Saipun merasa kasihan pada malaikat pirang perparas manis itu, akhirnya dia mengelus rambut pirang bocah yang lebih pendek darinya sambil berkata

"Aku akan menemanimu bermain."

"Benarkah!" mata biru chibi Naruto berbinar saat Sai mengatakan itu.

Melihat itupun, Sai tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking chibi Naruto

"Aku janji!"

Dan mulai saat itu, mereka sering bermain bersama ditaman tersebut.

FLASHBACK END

"Kau bohong Sai," ujar ku pada diri sendiri sambil berteriak keras. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang mendengar suaraku itu.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?" tak terasa air mataku turun bersamaan dengan hujan.

Kenapa? selalu aku yang sendirian.

Kami-sama!

END OF NARUTO POV

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

Meskipun hujan turun deras, Naruto sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari tadi…

TBC

Yuki: hah -cengo-… pendek banget fic satu ini?

Author: kan masih prolog…

Yuki: ^kemplang author^

Author: ^kemplang balik Yuki^

Naru: daripada liat pertarungan gaje mereka, lebih baik para reader ripiu fic ini…

REVIEW

"Reader yang baik, pasti selalu review fic yang mereka baca"

See you in next chapter minna~

Love

Rhie_


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N (Yuki Notes): Yoi minna-san… fic kali ini, Yuki yang bakalan ketik. Kalian Tanya dimana author satu itu? Dia lagi seneng-seneng dan bergembira ria entah dimana. Dan dengan seenak udelnya, dia nyuruh gw buat publish and ngetik fic ini. huh… daripada banyak cincong, mending kita langsung mulai aja ea. Cz, Yuki ga tau mo ngomong pa an… ^ngilang^

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

**Desclimer: Naruto punya Yuki? ^dideathglare Sasuke^ hohoho… tentu aja engga, dia punya om Masashi Kishimoto and Sasuke.**

**Genre: Romace, Family, Hurt/Comfort and General**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KakaIru, SaiNaru dll**

**Rated: T. Dan seterusnya XD**

**Warning: B.L, ooc, AR, sho-ai, typos tapi diusahain misstypo dll.**

**Don't like! Please don't read it!**

**Golden Melody cheppi 2: pertemuan**

** ***** ( ^ ^ ) *******

Sasuke pov

'Dasar manager bodoh!' ujarku kesal sambil terus mengendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Pasti kalian akan kesal sepertiku ini, jika orang yang sedang kau butuhkan untuk menunjukan jalan ditempat yang tidak pernah kalian ketahui seperti ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang bak hantu?. Itulah yang sedang terjadi denganku sekarang. 'Suigetsu,' manager sekaligus orang kepercayaanku malah lebih memilih bersama para perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku saat tiba di Jepang. Kesal, marah dan menjengkelkan? Pasti.

Karena aku baru pertama kali ini ke Jepang, aku tidak begitu tau seluk-beluk jalanan disini. Yang mengherankan buatku adalah, kenapa banyak para perempuan yang mengenalku sebagai artis? Terlebih lagi para _paparazzi_ yang seenaknya malah bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Karin. Apa mereka nggak ada kerjaan yang lain apa.

Disinilah aku sekarang, terjebak hujan lebat ditempat yang sama sekali asing bagiku. 'Kau bodoh Sasuke!' makiku pada diri sendiri. Akupun melajukan mobilku kesuatu taman. Disana, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sedang terdiam, duduk disebuah ayunan usang. 'Bodoh, kenapa dia malah hujan-hujanan,' entah mengapa, aku malah memperhatikan anak itu.

"Kau bohong, Sai!" teriaknya keras. Sangat keras sekali, sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas walaupun saat ini sedang hujan deras.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?" katanya lagi. 'Menangis' aku yakin, dia sedang menangis saat ini. meskipun aku nggak melihatnya secara dekat. Sakit… saat melihatnya, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dimasa lalu. Sendirian dan kesepian.

Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Namun, terhenti saat aku tiba-tiba melihat anak itu jatuh dari ayunan. Pingsankah? Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya. 'Demam' kataku saat mengukur suhunya. Ck, _baka!_…

Akupun mengendongnya dengan gaya _bridge style_ kemobilku.

End of Sasuke pov

** ***** ( ^ ^ ) *******

Normal pov

Disebuah kediaman mewah, terlihat para _maid_ sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Kenapa? alasannya dikarenakan tuan mudanya hingga sekarang menghilang, entah dimana. Naruto, sejak siang hari sampai malam seperti ini, belum pulang. Iruka yang bertugas menjaga Narutopun, panik dan khawatir.

"Kakashi… bagaimana dengan Naru," ucap Iruka pada seseorang disampingnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya, dia sangat cemas dengan tuan muda keras kepala satu itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun, langsung mendekap Iruka kedalam pelukannya.

"Sst!... tenangkan dirimu Iru. Aku yakin, tuan muda Naruto akan baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Iruka. Orang yang diperlakukan seperti itupun, akhirnya menangis didada Kakashi. Kakashipun diam saja, karena dia yakin, kekasihnya itu butuh ketenangan.

"Tuan Kakashi, Tuan Iruka…" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Seorang _maid_, membungkukan kepala pada keduanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tuan muda Gaara sudah datang," kata _maid_ tersebut. dari _name tag_ yang ia pakai, diketahu bahwa orang tersebut bernama Konan.

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah Kakashi. Setelah memberi hormat, Konan pun akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang tersebut diruang tamu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar pintu diketuk seseorang…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk…"

Pintupun dibuka, terlihatlah Gaara yang saat ini memakai jaket berwarna merah maroon yang sedikit basah, rambut Gaara yang biasanya mencuat keataspun, kini basah oleh air yang dipastikan adalah air hujan. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat dia sangat cemas. Saat Gaara mendengar kabar dari Iruka, bahwa Naruto tidak berada dirumah sejak siang tadi, langsung membatalkan rapatnya pentingnya diSuna. Dia bergegas menuju kediaman Namikaze, dan langsung memutuskan mencari Naruto. Gaara tau, bahwa Naruto sering kesebuah taman jika hatinya sedang gundah. Tapi saat dia mencarinya disana, orang yang bersangkutan itu tidak ada.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Iruka pada Gaara dan disambut dengan gelengan pelan pemuda Sabaku tersebut. "Maaf…" ucap Gaara sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal, kini melanda hatinya. 'Teman macam apa aku ini!' batinnya dalam hati. Meskipun Gaara berteman sejak kecil dengan Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini, dia merasa menjadi orang asing bagi Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti dengan Naruto. kesedihannya, kesepiannya, serta hal yang lainnya, dia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal itu. 'Apa aku pantas disebut teman? Bahkan aku nggak pernah berada disisinya saat dia menangis.'

"Gaara…" suara dari Iruka itu, membuyarkan semua lamunan Gaara. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu begitu," katanya lembut.

'Iru-_koi_ memang hebat,' batin Kakashi saat memandang Iruka, sang kekasih. 'Dia memang pantas menjadi lumba-lumbaku, khu khu khu,' evil Kakashipun bangkit.

Iruka menyuruh Gaara untuk mengganti pakaiannya dikamar sebelah. Setelah Gaara pergi, Kakashi langsung memeluk Iruka dari belakang.

"Iru-_koi_, kau manis sekali," kata Kakashi sambil menjilat perlahan leher sang kekasih. Iruka yang menangkap sinyal berbahayapun, pelahan tapi pasti, mendorong tubuh Kakashi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ka-Kakashi… sekarang bu-bukan saatnya seperti ini," namun, Kakashi tidak mengindahkannya. Malah sebaliknya, dia semakin berani memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam baju yang Iruka pakai.

"Engh… Kaka-hmmn," perotes yang dilontarkan Iruka, akhirnya terhenti saat Kakashi membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang panas.

"Aku nggak ingin mendengar alasan Iru-_koi_," sahut Kakashi sambil mendorong tubuh Iruka kesofa panjang diruang tamu tersebut. "Diam dan nikmati saja pemainan ini, hm!" lanjutnya.

Gaara yang telah selesai berganti pakaianpun, ingin keruang tamu kembali. Namun, terhenti saat mendengan desahan dari Iruka.

'Dasar mesum! Setidaknya lakukanlah dikamar,' batinnya sambil berputar haluan kearah dapur. Dia tidak ingin mendengar hal yang nggak-nggak disana.

** ***** ( ^ ^ ) *******

Disebuah kamar hotel, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring dikasur. Itulah Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan membawa pemuda itu kesini dikarenakan, dia tidak tau dimana dia tinggal. Sasuke sempat panik saat memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda yang ia bawa tersebut. 38'! ck, sial! Batinnya. Sasukepun mengompres pemuda itu dengan es batu.

'Dia benar-benar bodoh!' kata Sasuke saat dia mengompres kening Naruto. Dipandanginya wajah orang yang pertama kali merebut hatinya tersebut. Wajahnya begitu damai saat tidur. Satu kata yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, 'Manis'. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu pada wanita manapun. Rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi ditahannya, kini datang kembali. Diapun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda yang sedang terlelap tidur tersebut. '_Oyasumi nasai_,' katanya sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi.

-Skip time-

Pagi hari

Sang bulan kini sudah digantikan dengan matahari, menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Burung-burungpun sudah pergi meninggalkan sarangnya untuk mencari makan. Sinar matahari yang perlahan masuk kedalam tiraipun, membuat penghuninya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Engh…" erang pemuda satunya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman saat dia merasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi geraknya. Saat memcoba membuka kedua matanya, hal yang dia lihat adalah… seseorang dengan model pantat ayam dan iris mata barwarna hitam pekat sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_oyahou Dobe_…" sapa orang tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, yang terdengar dikamar tersebut adalah lemparan beberapa benda. Hah… pagi hari yang begitu damai dikota ini.

"_Baka_!" ejek Sasuke pada pemuda yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Sasuke sedang mendapat perawatan, karena mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Naruto yang tadi sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang disampingnya, langsung menghadiahi Sasuke berupa pukulan guling dan bantal. Akibatnya, Sasukepun sukses terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya, Uchiha akan turun harga dirinya oleh Sasuke.

"Salahmu, kenapa kau mengagetkanku," ujar Naruto dengan datar tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau seperti perempuan yang ingin di _rape_ tau!"Naruto yang kesal dengan kata-kata tersebut, langsung melempar obat merah yang sedang ia genggam untuk mengobati tangan Sasuke langsung kearah mukanya.

"Ouch! Kau-"

"Jangan mengeluh seperti perempuan _Teme_! Cepat selesaikan lukamu sendiri. Setelah itu, kita langsung pergi dari sini," Narutopun pergi dari ruangan tersebut kearah kamar mandi.

** ***** ( ^ ^ ) *******

Sejak keluar dari kamar hotel hingga sekarang mereka berada didalam _lift_, tidak ada seorangpun yang melakukan percakapan. Sasuke mengira, bahwa pemuda yang berada disampingnya kini adalah seseorang yang periang dan hyperaktif. Namun nyatanya, pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Bagi Uchiha, kesunyian seperti ini tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi sekarang beda, dia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda satu ini, meskipun bukan sifatnya Sasuke mengajak seseorang ngobrol duluan, keingin tahuannya lebih besar dibandingkan egonya saat ini.

"Nama…"

"Hm?" sepertinya Naruto tidak paham dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Naruto," jawabnya singkat. "Kau?"

"Sasuke,"

Sunyi kembali terjalin diantara keduanya. Jika dua orang yang sama-sama pendiam berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya kesunyian yang melanda. Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka.

Ting!

Blitz-

Saat baru keluar, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung dihadang oleh banyak wartawan serta _paparazzi_.

"Sasuke, ada hubungan apa kamu dengan tuan muda Namikaze?"

"Apa kalian saling mengenal selama ini?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada dihotel bersama?"

Serta pertanyaan bertubi-tubi lainnya yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua, karena malas menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dari kerumunan para wartawan yang bagaikan buaya sedang menerkam mangsanya itu.

"Hei-" perotes Naruto saat Sasuke menariknya dari kerumunan itu.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku,"

Dimulailah acara kejar-kejaran dipagi yang damai dikota ini…

"Hosh…hosh… orang-orang tersebut sudah gila apa!" pekik Naruto. Saat ini, dia dan Sasuke sudah berhasil lolos dari cengkraman orang-orang kurang kerjaan tersebut. Hampir semua tempat sudah mereka jelajahi untuk bersembunyi, bukannya berkurang, malah semakin banyak orang yang mengejar mereka. Karena ditambah dengan _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

"Jangan mengeluh _Dobe_!"

"Kenapa mereka mengejar kita sih, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

'What? Di-dia nggak tau siapa aku?'

"Hei, kau tidak mengenalku,"

"Tidak…" jawab Naruto enteng.

"_Baka, Dobe_! Memang dirumahmu nggak ada yang namanya TV!" bentaknya. Kenapa? karena baru kali ini ada yang bertanya, siapa kau sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Sebab, tanpa mengenalkan dirinya, semua orang pasti langsung dapat menebaknya. Dan sekarang… malah kebalikannya.

Narutopun terdiam. "Oh…" hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar. Dia langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih betah berdiam diri disana karena memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Aneh…"

******* ( ^ ^ ) *******

Tempat yang berbeda, disebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis, terdapat seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya mondar-mandir diruang tamu sambil terus mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Ck, kenapa nggak diangkat-angkat sih," gerutunya sambil melempar hp tidak berdosa tersebut kesofa terdekat. Suigetsu, dari tadi malam mencoba menelpon Sasuke, orang yang ia tinggalkan saat tiba diluar bandara Narita. Saat itu, Suigetsu hanya pergi selama 2 jam dan setibanya dia ditempat Sasuke menunggu, orang tersebut tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya. Oh… seharusnya Suigetsu tahu, bahwa menunggu 2 jam itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ting tong!

'Saat seperti ini, kenapa malah ada tamu sih,'. Orang tersebutpun beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kearah pintu.

Ting tong!

"Tunggu bentar napa sih!" bentaknya pada orang yang membunyikan bel itu.

Ceklek!

"… I-ITACHI-KUN!" teriak histeris Suigetsu pada tamunya tersebut.

Orang yang diteriaki tersebut hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan tanpa persetujuan dari sang tuan rumah, dia langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Suigetsu pada orang yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Hn? Harusnya akukan yang berkata seperti itu Sui," ujarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini bersama _my lovely otouto_?"

TBC

Yap… TBC dulu y! Yu ga nyangka ngetik ini fic sumpah capek and pegel banget. Oy, happy b'day y bwt Naru-chanku trcnta ^kiss^ ^ditendang Sasu^

Hn, skrang kita bales ripiu yang nggak log in:

"**Hitomi Mi chan"**

Sasuke, di chap awal dh muncul kq ^ ^ mngkin krn porsi'y yx dkit jd ga krasa y… oy, jgn pnggl senpai dunx XD pnggl Rhie or Rhie-chan bwt sang author. Klo gw, pnggl Yu jg ga mslh ^ ^V. thanks dh jd yx prtma ngeripiu

"**Vii no Kitsune"**

Hehehe… krain ga bkln day x nanyain soal bgtuan. Pmberitauan ja y: 'Saat ni, di Jepang lg d'gyur hujan mulu. Krn pmnsan globl, stdk'y da 2 or 3 X hjan trun d'tiap musim'

Tp, mkasih ats msukn'y ^ ^ fic ni pnjng ga?

"**Kanazawa Ryuki"**

1st love'y Naru, Sai? Hohoho… ntu rhasia gw and sang author XP. Sai ninggln Naru krn… R-A-H-A-S-I-A jg ^ditampol Yuu krn bnyk rhsia'y^ nm qta sma y? ^tost^ thanks dh ripiu, keingin'n Yuu trkblkn?

"**Tika"**

Ikaa ~ ^Hugs^ kngen deh! Oy, Rhie ga blng m lo krn dy tw lo ga ska bka fandom Naruto kn? Lo kn fans'y Suju^ ^ . mksd Ika ntu oc? Hn, dia dh blng m gw lwt mail… ni fic, gw yx ketik. Thanks dh ripiu^ ^

"**Vanadise"**

Ksan'y jd kya Sasu? Hn, kn ooc ! oy, d'GM, manx d'tnjukin tuh 3angellove'y, tp d'fic stu'y ntu bda… mngkn krn, d'GM dan fic itu, ni author msngin GaaNaru mulu jd shbt, mk'y Nadise jd mkir bgono. Manx gw and author ska kq ma ksah cinta SasuNaruGaa XD thanks dh ripiu ^ ^

Masih adakah yang bersedian tingglkn ripiu?

"Reader yang baik, pasti slalu ripiu fic mereka baca"

R.E.V.I.E.W please …

Love

Yuki and Rhie_


	3. Chapter 3

R/N: HULLAAAA EVERYBODY~ ^tereak pake toa^ hohohoho… blik lge m Rhie dan Yu-, eh! Kmane tuh anak?

Yu: hiks hiks hiks –pundung dikolong tempat tidur-

Rhie: -sweatdrop- err… lebih baik kita mulai ja ea crita'e :D

**Desclimer: Naruto itu selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto… semoga aja klo dia** **ninggal mw mewarisi Naruto –plak plak-**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KakaIru bla bla**

**Reted: umm…eM XD hohoho**

**Warning: yaoi, B.L, lime, lemon, typos, dll –nista abis-**

**Don't like! Don't read it!**

**Golden Melody chap 3: cemburu**

**

* * *

**

"Hn? Harusnya akukan yang berkata seperti itu, Sui," ujarnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, bersama _my lovely otouto_?"

"EHH! i..itu," Suigetsu langsung gugup saat Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Haaah!" Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, aku tau kok," katanya lagi.

Suigetsu langsung merasa lega karena ternyata Itachi tidak memarahinya. Tapi, kenapa Itachi bisa berada disini? Di Jepang? Sendirian?. Beribu pertanyaan kini menggelayuti pikirannya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin langsung menanyakan pada orangnya langsung. 'Pasti aku akan mati, jika bertanya yang tidak-tidak,' batin Suigetsu.

Berhubung tidak ada yang mereka kerjakan, Itachi pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menonton TV. Klik!

"Hi pemirsa, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Temari dan rekan saya..." "Ten-Ten," kata wanita yang bernama Ten-Ten tersebut melanjutkan kata-kata rekannya.

"Kami membawa kabar yang sangat mengembirakan bagi para fujodanshi sekalian!" sepertinya Itachi sangat tertarik dengan acara gossip satu ini. buktinya, dia sangat serius mendengarkan. "Sepertinya, akan ada pasangan yaoi terhebat abad ini," kata Temari melebih-lebihkan sambil cengengesan nggak jelas dan hanya diikuti dengan anggukan dari Ten-Ten. "YAP! Kalian tahu 'kan, Sasuke, model sakaligus penyanyi terkenal itu,"

Deg!

Sa-Sasuke! Teriak Suigetsu dalam hati tentunya, dia masih mampu berfikir normal dengan tidak berteriak histeris dengan Itachi disampingnya. Kalau tidak, malaikat pencabut nyawa pasti akan membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Itachi? Dia menautkan alisnya heran, 'Terkena gossip apa, Baka otouto satu itu?' itulah pemikirannya.

"Sepertinya, tadi pagi Sasuke kepergok para wartawan dan paparazzi sedang berduaan didalam hotel dengan anak pengusahan Namikaze," lanjut pembawa acara gossip tersebut.

"Kyaa~ mereka cocok sekali ya!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat melihat foto, dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bergandengan tangan sambil berlari dari kejaran para wartawan. "Sasuke keren dan Naruto imut!" ck ck ck… sepertinya mereka berdua adalah fujoshi akut. Terbukti dengan mereka berteriak semakin keras padahal sedang acara live.

Yare-yare…

Kita lihat Ita dan Sui

Dua orang yang sedang menonton acara tersebut, sekarang berada didalam dunianya masing-masing. Tapi tentu saja berbeda pemikiran, Itachi yang sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menghabisi orang disampingnya tersebut a.k.a Suigetsu dan Suigetsu sedang berfikir, bagaimana dia terbebas dari evil Itachi yang mampu menghancurkan satu Negara itu.

"Err… I-Itachi-kun… itu… ano…" perkataannya terbata-bata sangking takutnya dia pada Itachi yang daritadi diam saja nggak bergerak.

"Sui… sepertinya kau…"

Gluk!

Suigetsu menelan ludah saat melihat evil Itachi tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai- penuh arti kearahnya. Oh… seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Sasuke, batinnya menyesal.

"GYAAA~"

Ok… kita kerumah Naruto saja, karena author tidak tega melihat adegan penyiksaan!

* * *

Saat ini, Gaara sedang ada dikamar Naruto. Tadi pagi dia melihat televisi dan menemukan hampir semua stasiun televisi menampilkan berita tentang SasuNaru. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, sejak kemarin dia bersama Sasuke! Kau bodoh Naruto! Batinnya. Sudah sejak lama Gaara menyimpan perasaannya pada Naruto, bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat, lebih dari itu. Gaara menginginkan lebih dari itu, tapi sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya. Dan sekarang, datang pengganggu bagi Gaara. Tentunya Gaara tidak akan tingal diam saja, dia mencintai Naruto, dan ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu, membuyarkan pemikiran Gaara. Orang yang daritadi dia pikirkan, sudah berada disini sekarang. Naruto sudah kembali.

"Darimana kau kemarin?" Tanya Gaara. Tapi, tidak dihiraukan orang bersangkutan. "Kau mendengarku 'kan?" bentak Gaara sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku."

Bruk!

Gaara mendorong Naruto kekasur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Kemudian, dia mengikat tangan Naruto dengan tali yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"HEI! lepaskan! Kau GILA!" bentak Naruto pada orang yang kini berada diatasnya. Gaara diam sejenak sambil memandang figur orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku memang gila Naru… itu Karena kau…"

"AP-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Bibir Naruto dibungkam dengan bibir Gaara.

"Sekarang, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya," seusai berkata barusan. Gaara langsung mencium Naruto kembali. Bukan ciuman biasa, tapi ciuman yang menuntut lebih. Lidah Gaara menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam. Namun, sepertinya tuan rumahnya tidak mengizinkan hal itu.

"Ternyata kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya," Tanya Gaara sambil menjilat cuping Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto harus menggit bibir bawahnya supaya dia tidak mendesah. "Aku akan melayaninya, Naruto," lanjutnya. Sekarang bibirnya bermain-main dileher jenjang tersebut dan menggigitnya keras.

"AKH!" tanpa sadar, Naruto berteriak keras. Gaara yang mendengan suara tersebut, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Mendesahlah… tidak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengarnya."

Memang benar, disetiap kamar dirumah ini kedap suara, sehingga suara yang didalam tidak terdengar.

Gaarapun membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu, sehingga kulit tan tersebut terlihat. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung menjilat nipple kiri Naruto yang menyebabkan sang empunya mengerang perotes. "Hen- hah! Hentikan…" ujar Naruto susah payah. Namun tidak diindahkan oleh Gaara yang justru sibuk dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Dia menulikan semua rasa sakitnya saat Naruto memberontak dan menendangnya keras.

Gaara kembali mencium Naruto dibibir, turun keleher, dada dan berakhir keperut. Dia melihat celana panjang Naruto yang dikenakan. Karena menurutnya mengganggu, dia menurunkan riseleting celana Naruto. Baru kemudian, dia melepaskan celana Naruto beserta boxer yang dikenakannya.

"AH!" Naruto mendesah pelan saat ada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah sedang memanjakan kejantanannya. Saat ini, mulut Gaara sedang menjilat dan menggigit kejantanan Naruto dengan tidak pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Dia hanya diam saja tanpa membalas semua perlakuan yang dia terima. Menyerah? Tidak, dia tidak semudah itu menyerah. Badan Narutolah yang saat ini tidak fit. Dia sedang deman karena hujan-hujanan kemarin, diperparah dengan seharian ini dia berlarian kesana-kemari dengan Sasuke untuk menghidari para wartawan.

Ber-berhenti," ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Kesadarannya hampir hilang sekarang, tubuhnya panas, lebih panas dari yang tadi. Tapi seperti yang tadi, Gaara tidak mengindahkan perkataan -lebih tepatnya permohonan- Naruto. Akal sehat Gaara telah hilang sekarang, yang ada hanyalah nafsu untuk menjadikan Naruto miliknya sepenuhnya.

Gaara terus mengulum kejantanan Naruto, sesekali digigitnya dengan tidak pelan. Naruto merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks.

"AKH!" pekik Naruto saat cairannya keluar. Gaara dengan senang hati menelannya, seperti menelan air biasa. Setelah merasa bahwa cairan Naruto sudah keluar sepenuhnya, Gaara mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari dalam mulutnya. Dia memandang wajah Naruto yang saat ini penuh peluh dan sedikit memerah. Kembali diciumnya bibir Naruto, kali ini dia tidak melawan saat lidah Gaara memasuki daerah mulutnya. Dia sudah lelah sekarang, melawanpun percuma saja.

Ciuman itu, berlangsung lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Selagi Gaara menciumnya, tangan kiri Gaara memilin nipple kanan Naruto, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi, dia gunakan untuk mengocok serta meremas kejantanan Naruto.

"GYAA!" spontan, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak saat ada sesuatu yang besar dan keras masuk kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ternyata itu adalah kejantanan Gaara. Naruto benar-benar merasa kesakitan saat Gaara menyatu dalam dirinya. Perih bercampur sakit dia rasakan.

"AH! AH! UGH!" desah Naruto saat Gaara mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Gaara masih sibuk memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto terus berteriak, tapi sekali lagi perlu ditegaskan, Gaara menulikan semua pendengarannya dan masih terus melakukan kegiatannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Naruto menegang tanda dia akan mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gaara yang mengetahuinya pun, langsung menutup ujung pada kejantanan Naruto.

"Le-lepas…" pinta Naruto karena tidak dapat klimaks. "Aku nggak akan membiarkan kau klimaks duluan Naruto," ujar Gaara dengan masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Setelah beberapa sodokan, Gaarapun merasa akan klimaks dan langsung saja membuka ujung kejantanan Naruto yang sempat ia tutup. "NARUTO!" teriak Gaara saat ia Sedangkan Naruto hanya berteriak pelan. Setelahnya, kesadaran Naruto benar-benar hilang.

Merasa bahwa semuanya sudah keluar, Gaara mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Dia memandang Naruto… sedetik kemudian, dia membelalakan matanya. 'Kau bodoh, Gaara!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena telah melakukan hal tadi pada orang yang ingin dilindunginya seumur hidup itu. Gaara menyelimuti Naruto dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf Naruto, aku benar-benar bersalah padamu," katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Gaara memang bersalah, tapi itu dia lakukan karena cemburu. Setelah sadar, Gaara akan langsung meminta maaf pada Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Disuatu rumah yang diketahui milik Uchiha. Tepatnya diruang tamu rumah itu, terdapat tiga manusia yang sedang duduk. Pemuda pertama, memiliki rambut yang seperti pantat bebek –atau mungkin ayam-, disebelahnya, ada pemuda yang memiliki paras yang hampir menyerupai pemuda pertama, yang membedakan hanyalah rambutnya yang panjang. Dan pemuda yang terakhir, memiliki rambut putih serta tinggi badan yang diatas rata-rata tersebut. Mereka bertiga adalah: Sasuke, Itachi serta Suigetsu.

Sasuke ingat saat ia ditelpon oleh Suigetsu.

-flashback-

Sasuke berjalan entah kemana. Dia tidak tahu daerah sini, dan dengan bodohnya, ia malah menolong pemuda yang bernama Naruto tadi. 'Kenapa aku harus menolongnya?' batinnya sedikit menyesal. Sedikit? Ya, dia sepertinya malah lebih banyak tertarik pada pemuda tersebut. 'Akh! Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya sih,' batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya yang mirip pantat bebek. 'Aku pasti akan bertemu dia lagi,' katanya sambil melihat kartu pelajar yang ia ambil dari Naruto sewaktu ia menolongnya. Dikartu tersebut tertulis 'KONOHAGAKURE'. Ia pun langsung mengaktifkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Suigetsu. Saat ia baru mengaktifkan Hp, ia langsung ditelpon oleh Suigetsu. 'Hn. Kukira ia lupa kalau aku pergi.'

"Sasuke, kau harus secepatnya ke jalan Gakuki no 45, ada hal penting," hanya itu yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Dia langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diliputi tanda Tanya besar.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting,"

-end of flashback-

Dan disinilah Sasuke, bersama Suigetsu serta anikinya yang entah darimana dia tahu kalau Sasuke kabur dari L.A. Setelah beberapa lama hanya kesunyian yang meliputi ke-tiganya, Itachi pun angkat bicara.

"Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Namikaze?"

Deg!

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan remehkan aku Baka otouto." Sepertinya Itachi mampu membaca jalan pikiran adik satu-satunya itu, seperti peramal saja.

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu," desisinya. Dia muak dengan anikinya. Karena dia diperlakukan bagai anak kecil. Padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Sepertinya Itachi mengidap penyakit Brother compleks.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Baka aniki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sopan pada anikimu ini otouto," jawab Itachi dengan nada sebal karena melihat keacuhan adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Baka Aniki?" tunjuk Sasuke pada Suigetsu. Terlihat sekali bahwa Suigetsu tadi mendapatkan hal mengerikan dari sang kakak, terbukti dengan banyaknya luka, bajunya yang sedikit robek disana-sini serta rambutnya yang berantakan. Bukan hanya itu saja, dipipi Suigetsu terdapat cap yang diketahui adalah kaki milik Uchiha sulung(?) –poor Suigetsu-.

"Jangan bertanya hal itu. Aku Tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau disini?" Itachi tahu, bahwa otoutonya ini sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

Diam. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Malah dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

"Suigetsu, daftarkan aku kesekolah Konohagakure," perintahnya tanpa melihat mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab perkataan Sasuke tadi.

'Sepertinya ada yang menarik' batin Itachi dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

**

* * *

**

-Skip time-

Sinar mentari telah menyingsing. Matahari perlahan menampakan diri. Sinar matahari yang masuk kecelah-celah jendela sebuah kamar, menyebabkan sang empunya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Ugh!" ringis orang itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing itu, dialah Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Dia dan Gaara, melakukannya hal 'itu' kemarin. 'Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa teman sejak kecilnya tersebut bisa melakukan hal yang benar-benar dia benci. Kenapa? Bahkan Gaara pernah membunuh Sai. Ya… Gaaralah yang telah membunuh Sai. Alasannya sama, karena dia cemburu.

Naruto bisa saja melaporkannya pada polisi, tapi tidak bisa. Ada alasannya kenapa dia tidak bisa menjauhi Gaara dan meninggalkannya. 'Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?' batinnya sambil mengehela nafas. Naruto mencoba berdiri menuju kamar mandi, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia langsung terjatuh.

"Ittai!" ujarnya sambil mengelus pantatnya. Sakit… tentu saja. Kemarin, Gaara memasukinya tanpa menggunakan jarinya terlebih dahulu untuk melebarkan. "Apa aku bolos saja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak, dia pasti akan dimarahi Iruka atau Kakashi kalau dia membolos. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, dia berdiri sambil tertatih-tatih kekamar mandi.

* * *

-Skip time- (lagi)

-Sekolah Konohagakure-

Dikelas, Naruto daritadi hanya diam saja dikursinya. Badannya sangat buruk dari kemarin, suhu tubuhnya juga bukannya berkurang malah meningkat. Diperparah dengan kelasnya yang bagai pasar itu, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. 'Kemana sih, Ebisu-sensei, nggak biasanya dia telat!' Ebisu-sensei adalah guru sejarah disekolah ini. tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini dia telat. Naruto teringat saat tadi pagi Gaara meminta maaf pada dirinya.

-flashback-

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berada disekolah. Sewaktu sarapan dirumah, dia tidak melihat Iruka ataupun Kakashi. 'Sepertinya mereka masih tidur,' tebaknya. Karena malas sarapan sendiri, Naruto langsung pergi kesekolah.

Sekarang dia berada dilorong menuju kelasnya dilantai 3. Saat tiba ditangga, Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara. "Naruto," sapa Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam ditempat.

"Maaf," kata Gaara sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya Gaara merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya kemarin.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku nggak marah padamu," jawab Naruto.

"Makasih…, kau nggak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Gaara sedikit cemas karena melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

-End of flashback-

'Aku nggak bisa semudah itu langsung memaafkanmu, kau tahu itu Gaara,' batinnya.

Ceklek!

Saat pintu dibuka, anak-anak yang daritadi ribut langsung diam dikarenakan yang membukakan pintu tadi adalah Ebisu-sensei.

"Maaf anak-anak… tadi bapak telat," jelasnya pada semua murid disana. "Oh iya, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Nah, masuklah."

Pintupun dibuka, semua siswa pada diam saat melihat siapa yang menjadi anak barunya khususnya para siswi. Siswa baru itu hanya diam saat masuk dan berada disamping Ebisu-sensei. Sepuluh detik kemudian…

"Kyaaa~" teriak para siswi bersamaan dengan amat sangat keras, bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai luar sekolah.

Kenapa?

Jelas saja mereka senang, artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini –bahkan mungkin mereka puja-, bersekolah –bahkan sekelas dengan mereka- siapa lagi kalau bukan…

TBC lagi.

Hohoho… gmne? Lemonnya hot? Apa gaje? Hehehe…aneh ea jlan crta'e? jdi gha nymbung gitu 'kan?

Belesan yang gha log in:

"**Vii no kitsune"**

Rhie doa'in moga2 ckranx dh sembuh -palk-

Yuki: ya iyalah udah sembuh, org dia ripiunya minggu kpan!

Rhie; oeya… chap ini gha hmpir gha da SasuNarunya… gomen

"**Ika"**

Hwaa~ ripiu lagi ^hugs^ ni dah apdet. Tapi kya'e Ika gha bkln bca dech =3

Yuki: dia kn gha suka Lemon!

"**vanadise"**

Gomen apdetnya lama kya bajaj(?) ntr ripiu lage ea ^maksa^ .

Yuki: dilarang maksa reader, Baka!

Eap, slese…

Sekali lagi maaf ea karena apdet'e lama ( _ _ ) Lavender in my heartnya baru jadi 2 lembar loch ^nyengir smbil masang muka innocent^ hehehe abiz susah nuangin dlm tlisan ci -3

"Reader yang baek, selalu ripiu fic yx mereka baca" ( ^.~)V

Ripiu? Or plem?

Love

Rhie_


	4. Chapter 4

R/N: Lamakah Rhie publish cerita ini? nggak? Hohoho… -plak- gomen kalo chap ini (amat) lama ( _ _ ) salahkan my sensei dundx –deathglare sensei- ^ditendang ke Antartika^ untuk seterusnya, Yuki nggak akan bantu Rhie lagi =( heheh, lupakan! Rhie juga diingetin ma temen-temen FB buat nge-publish ini chap… sankyuu all~ XD semoga kalian suka.

* * *

Siapa sebenarnya murid baru itu? inilah jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak semua para siswi dikelas itu. Atau "KYAAA~ tampannya!" yang lebih parah adalah teriakan ini, "Menikahlah denganku!" teriakan dari seorang pemuda(?) yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare mematikan bak ular dari semua para siswi yang memuja Sasuke. "Hehehe…" hanya tawa gaje yang ia berikan pada semuanya sambil membuat ancang-ancang duduk kembali. Orang bersangkutan? Oh… tenanglah, ia masih hidup dan tidak kurang suatu apapun dibadannya. Mungkin ada yang sedikit berubah dari rambutnya yang tadi mirip patat ayam, sekarang berubah jadi pantat bebek… err, lupakan.

"Harap semuanya diam," kata Ebisu sensei dengan suara sedikit keras untuk mengalahkan suara siswinya yang keras sekali. Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, semuanya langusung bungkam. "nah, Sasuke… kau duduk disebelah…" lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan kelas tersebut. Apa lagi kalau bukan mencari bangku yang kosong. "Namikaze," sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Hanya dengan menyebut marga itu, sang uchiha langsung menyeringai. 'Sepertinya aku beruntung,' batinnya. "Hn." Setelah berkata –atau mungkin bergumam- sasuke langsung menuju tempat duduk yang tadi sensei-nya tunjukan.

Saat sampai didepan tempat duduknya, Sasuke diam beberapa saat, mengamati Namikaze muda tersebut. 'Sepertinya dia aneh, apakah hanya perasaanku saja?' tanyanya.

Bruk!

Naruto hampir saja jatuh, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menariknya dalam dekapannya. Para makhluk hidup diruangan yang bernama kelas ini hanya diam saja melihat adegan yang menurut mereka err… romantis ini. dimana sang pangeran memeluk sang putri? "Aku akan membawanya ke UKS," kata Sasuke pada Ebisu, dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan yang sepertinya menandakan iya. Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bi lagi, Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto a la _bridal style._

Pintu kelas pun tertutup, menandakan sang Uchiha tersebut sudah pergi. Para siswa yang semula hanya diam saja sekarang sudah kembali kealam bawah sadarnya sambil berteriak –lagi- "KYAA~ YAOI!" satu kata yang membuat para siswi langsung kejang-kejang(?) haaah~ sepertinya akan sangat berat mengajar dikelas ini nantinya, tabahkanlah dirimu Ebisu sensei.

**Desclimer**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Golden Melody: Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, GaaNaru delel.**

**Rated: eM.**

**Warn: ooc, typo(s), AU, yaoi, B.L, gaje bla bla bla**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it!**

**Golden Melody chap 4: Ketidak percayaan**

.

.

.

-UKS-

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dengan singkat. Sasuke masih diam sambil memandang pemuda yang kini terbaring didepannya tersebut.

Sasuke senang, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto –orang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama- ia ingat, kemarin ia mati-matian membujuk Itachi untuk dapat tinggal di Jepang dan bersekolah di Sma Konohagakuen. Sulit memang, mengingat Itachi adalah orang yang sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya yang langsung menyerah begitu saja, ia menggunakan beribu cara untuk dapat izin dari aniki-nya –meski dengan sedikit kecurangan- . Terdengar ooc memang, hey… bohong itu diperlukan dalam situasi mendesak loh!. Kata siapa itu? entahlah.

Tapi, sekarang ia ragu kalau ia bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto. Setelah tadi ia sempat melihat kissmark –yang dibuat Gaara- dileher Naruto, pertanda bahwa sudah ada orang special dihatinya. Kissmark itu masih jelas terlihat, bukti bahwa Naruto pasti baru saja melakukan –you-know-what-i-mean dengan seseorang. Apakah ia sudah tidak ada harapan? 'Kau harus optimis, Sasuke,' batinya memastikan. Tentu saja ia harus optimis, ia sudah susah-susah pindah kesini, masa langsung menyerah dihari pertama ia ketemu kembali? Dimana harga diri seorang Uchiha yang sering ia banggakan pada semuanya? Dimakan kucing? Ya… kucingnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya pemikirannya sudah terlampau jauh sekali. 'Aku bisa gila kalau terus berbicara pada diri sendiri.'

"Engh!" erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto, pertanda ia sudah sadar. Sasuke yang menyadari pergerakan itupun langsung menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya yang ditanya hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya. "kau enggak bisu 'kan, Dobe!" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

Diam.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini," entah itu pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan dari Naruto.

'What? Apa-apaan sih ini anak,' maki Sasuke dalam hati. "Hn."

"Aku akan kembali kekelas," kata Naruto, mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur UKS. Baru selangkah dia berdiri, Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya dipundak seperti dia mengangkat beras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. "lepaskan aku, Teme!"

"Kalau kau bergerak terus, aku akan melemparmu," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit gertakan, sukses membuat Naruto langsung diam. "anak pintar."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kelas XI-5

Gaara pov

'Membosankan sekali pelajaran hari ini,' batinku. Sepertinya Jiraiya sensei lebih tertarik dengan buku icha-icha paradise vers. Yaoi yang saat ini ia baca didalam kelas sambil senyam-senyum mesum(?) ngomong-ngomong soal yaoi, aku jadi ingat dengan kejadian kemarin, saat aku dan Naruto melakukan… akh! Dasar bodoh! Aku yakin, pasti Naruto masih marah padaku, meskipun ia nggak bilang secara langsung. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, apalagi pada seseorang yang amat sangat kujaga selama ini. Akal sehatku langsung hilang saat aku tahu Naruto bersama Uchiha itu, kenapa mereka kembali lagi kesini? Menyebalkan.

Hanya satu kata yang ingin kukatakan padanya. 'Aishiteru Naruto.' Batinku. Kenapa? apakah hatimu itu hanya untuk Uchiha seorang?

Saatku melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit. Naruto… digendong Uchiha? Ck, apakah kenangan dua tahun lalu itu harus kembali terulang. Akupun langsung bergegas keluar kelas tanpa perlu meminta izin pada Jiraiya-sensei.

End of Gaara pov

Seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat Gaara pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau tahu, aku cemburu padamu… Namikaze Naruto." Katanya pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Didalam sebuat mobil sport berwarna hitam gelap, terdapat dua orang remaja. Remaja satunya sedang mengendarai mobil tersebut sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya ngederumel disampingnya. Ya… mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sudah lima menit berselang setelah acara bolos mendadak mereka tadi, Sasuke hanya berputar-putar saja. Niatnya ingin membawa Namikaze Dobe satu ini pulang, tapi Naruto enggan untuk mengatakannya. Alhasil, mereka pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti (?)

"Dobe, katakan dimana rumahmu!" perintah Sasuke, yang ditanya –atau disuruh- hanya diam memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu membuang muka.

"Aku nggak ingin pulang, Teme," kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "aku bukan anak kecil." Lanjutnya.

"Haaah! Kau benar-benar kekanakan," ejek Sasuke yang sukses membuat orang yang merasa seperti itu memandangnya dengan deathglare Namikaze. Bukannya takut, sang Uchiha satu ini malah menyeringai penuh arti. "atau mungkin, kau ingin berlama-lama denganku ya?". Yang ditanya seperti itu langsung sweatdrop, timbullah beberapa pertanyaan dikepala sang Namikaze. Dia salah minum obat? Atau… apakah semua Uchiha itu pede?. Hanya Kami-sama serta author yang tahu.

"Kalaupun aku seorang guy, aku nggak akan pernah suka padamu." Katanya diiringi dengan tawa.

"Hm… tenyata kau guy?" duga Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "kalau begitu, kau tipe uke." Terlihat jelas perubahan dari raut wajah Naruto saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Entah itu ekspresi marah atau justru sebaliknya.

"Aku seme, Teme!" elaknya. Tapi sepertinya, orang yang bersangutan tidak mempercayai kata-katanya begitu saja. Terbukti dengan dia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin memastikannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya –supaya dekat Naruto- tentu hal itu membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto merasakan sebuah sinyal bahaya.

"He-hei! Kau mau apa?" perlakuan tersebut tentu saja membuatnya merasa risih.

"Kau-"

"**Kau tahu, cinta itu tidak seremeh yang kau kira.**

**Kau pasti pernah bilang: kau adalah satu-satunya dihatiku.**

**Itu adalah kebohongan.**

**Sesungguhnya, cinta adalah sesuatu yang rumit.**

**Tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun, bahkan seorang ahli cinta.**

**(Rhie_)**

**TBC**

Jangan bilang kalau chap ini pendek? #plak

Mangapkan daku, chap ini ditulis disela-sela semesteran yang membuatku mabuk kepayang ^baca: stres^

Niatnya ingin nunda publishnya, tapi ternyata nggak bisa -3 huhuh, yasudlah…

"Reader yang baik, selalu review fic yang mereka baca"

Ripiu? Or flem?

Love

Rhie_


End file.
